sufrir para proteger
by mar-shiroi neko
Summary: Mikan, la única chica que ha podido escapar de Gakuen Alice solo para entregarse a la AAO, ella ha sido entrenada solo para mata y robar información, hasta que en una de sus misiones se reencuentra con alguien y decide regresar a la academia donde podrá ver a sus hermanos, amigos y a una persona que le llamara la atención desde el momento en que la vea.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! hace tiempo que no escribo un Fic y decidi que antes de que pierda la confianza en mi para poder escribir algo U.U, subire esta historia salida de mi retorcida mente *.*, se que todavia tengo un fic sin acabar pero esque me eh trabado en una parte y aunque no lo crean casi siempre estoy tratando de continuarla y en una de esas veces en las que me imaginaba como lo podia continuar por accidente se me ocurrio esta historia asi que espero que les guste.**

**Gakuen alice y sus esplendidos personajes no me pertenecen son de la fantastica Tachibana Higuichi, sin mas que decir empezamos:**

_**CAPITULO 1: EL REENCUENTRO**_

En una habitacion de los cuarteles principales de la AAO se encontraba cierta castaña de 15 años recostada en un sofa viendo el televisor frente a ella hasta que sintio vibrar su celular, el cual se encontraba situado en su mano derecha y sin revisar quien era el remitente del mensaje se levanto y se dispuso a salir del cuarto no sin antes mostrar una mueca de enojo.

La chica se diriguio a una puerta de color rojo que se encontraba del otro lado del pasillo y sin siquiera tocar entro encontrando a un hombre de cabello negro y ojos verdes oscuros sentado detrás de su escritorio

-¿que quieres Z?- pregunto ella con el ceño fruncido y voz fria

-necesito que te infiltres en una fiesta y me traigas una informacion que robaron de la academia- contesto el viendola a la cara

-sola dame la ropa que usare y dime en que piso se encuentra lo que necesitas- dijo de la misma manera que anteriormente

-la informacion se encuentra en el tercer piso de la mansion, tu atuendo ya esta en tu habitacion y una cosa mas, talvez la academia mande a alguien tambien asi que quiero que tu los consigas antes, eso es todo puedes irte- termino de hablar para despues darle la espalda

La chica salio del cuarto y se diriguio nuevamente al suyo, cuando entro pudo divisar arriba de su cama un precioso vestido de noche de color rojo, tacones plateados y un collar de diamantes, se cambio y maquillo para parecer mas grande, cuando acabo de arreglarse se teletransporto a la entrada de la mansion para despues diriguirse a la entrada donde se encontraban dos personas de seguridad

-nombre porfavor- pidio uno de los guardias mirando la lista que sostenia

-no estoy en la lista, soy la cantante- le mintio al hombre, el cual solo asintio y el otro guardia la escolto adentro de la mansion informandole al anfitrion que habia llegado la cantante

El festejado subio a una tarima junto a la chica y dijo –damas y caballeros eh aquí el entretenimiento, espero que lo disfruten- cuando termino de hablar el bajo dejando a la castaña arriba junto a un microfono y la musica comenzo a sonar, en ese momento daba las gracias de que le hubieran dado clases de canto desde pequeña.

**Omokage – hayashibara megumi**

**Kagami ni utsuru yokogao ni  
kimi o kasanete  
My heart is breaking.  
surinuketeyuku kaze no you ni  
tsukami kirenai  
Why is it you?**

**Todoku koto no nai yubisaki**  
**hitori ni giri shimeteru**  
**kawasu koto no nai kotoba o**  
**yozora no hoshi ni nagashi**

**Mou furimukanai**  
**Ah kanashimi sae setsunasa sae**  
**kimi to umareta akashi**  
**Ah tadayotteiru**  
**kokoro no kiri hate**  
**I made up my mind.**

**Nani mo iwanai kuchibiru no**  
**oku de kanjiru**  
**You are my true north.**  
**kimi no koe o kizandeiru**  
**kotoba ijou ni**  
**I know enough.**

**Aishiteru to tsubuyaku yori**  
**kitto kokoro ga yureru**  
**koishiteru to tsutaeru yori**  
**kizuna ga fukaku natte**

**Ima hitori ja nai**  
**Ah kanashimi sae setsunasa sae**  
**norikoete ike sou de**  
**Ah mune ni daita**  
**kimi no omokage ima**  
**I will take it there.**

**Mou furimukanai**  
**Ah kanashimi sae setsunasa sae**  
**kimi to umareta akashi**  
**Ah tadayotteiru**  
**kokoro no kiri no hate**  
**Ah kanashimi sae setsunasa sae**  
**norikoete ike sou de**  
**Ah mune ni daita**  
**kimi no omokage ima**  
**I will take it there.**

Cuando acabo la cancion todos aplaudieron, ella sonrio falsamente y felicito al anfitrion para despues bajar de la tarima y diriguirse al segundo piso pero alguien la detuvo

-olle preciosa ¿no te tomas un trago conmigo y despues no se, hacer algo mas ?- le pregunto un hombre de aproximadamente 20 años tomandola del brazo

Ellla gruño por sus adentros pero solo le sonrio falsamente y le dijo de manera sensual –claro que si, pero antes tengo que ir al sanitario si me disculpas un segundo porfavor, yo te busco no te preocupes-

El hobre accedio y cuando ella estubo fuera de su vista subio hacia el tercer piso usando el alice de la invisibilidad para no ser detectada por las camaras, mientras iba subiendo observaba que no habia ningun guardia que vigilara el piso, lo cual le parecio raro pero siguio hasta llegar a su destino.

En el piso solo se encontraba una puerta de color negra y al ver que ya no habia camaras decidio quitar el alice de invisivilidad y se dispuso a entrar, justamente cuando abrio la puerta, mas de mil balas se diriguieron a ella creando una gran nube de humo, las personas que dispararon bajaron sus armas pero cuando vieron el cuerpo de la chica como si nada hubiera las volvieron a subir

-¡CUIDADO, ES UN ALICE Y VIEN…. AAAAAAHHHH- grito uno pero de un momento a otro sintio un gran dolor en su cuerpo y segundos despues murio

-callate me estresas- empezo hablando la castaña mientras avanzaba hacia adelante –ahora, si no quieren morir como el *señalando al hombre tirado* les recomiendo que me den la informacion que necesito y talvez decida dejarlos vivir- termino de decir ella

Todos los guardias que se encontraban ahí sin dudarlo volvieron a disparar a la chica hasta que esta les volvio a decir

-no, no, no, muy mal, *señalando las armas*esas cosas no serviran contra mi-

-pues si eso no sirve esto probablemente si- escucho la voz de un hombre de que iba directo a propinarle un golpe a la cara, pero la chica facilmente lo esquivo y lanzo una bola de fuego a su espalda, haciendo que este se retorciera de dolor en el suelo, mientras tanto los demas guardias empezaron a atacar, la castaña pudo ver que solo 3 de ellos tenian alices, 2 de fuego y 1 de tierra cuando ella se aburrio de jugar con ellos simplemente a cada hombre que la atacaba lo tocaba en la nuca poniendo una marca de maldicion y en menos de 4 minutos todos tenian un pequeño punto de color negro en su cuello, ella solo cerro la mano apretandola en forma de puño y en un segundo todos estaban en el suelo sufriendo por el dolor, algunos sentian como eran electrocutados, otros como se les quemaba la piel y otros pocos vivian sus peores miedos al cerrar los ojos, poco a poco murieron todos haciendo que solo quedara ella de pie con el ceño fruncido

-por eso les dije que me dieran la informacion- hablo para los cuerpos que yacían sin vida enfrente de ella –bueno ustedes lo quisieron asi- termino de hablar mientras buscaba los archivos que necesitaba y cuando los encontro sintio como alguien entraba y rapidamente se posaba detrás de ella evitando que volteara

-okey linda que te parece si me das esos papeles antes de que esto se ponga feo- le ordeno en tono coqueto un chico con un antifas de color negro

-Y si mejor me los quedo y te mato ahora mismo- le contesto ella volteando a la misma vez que le arrebataba el antifas del rostro y este retrocedió un poco de ella viendola a la cara, el chico parecia un poco mas grande que ella pero no por mucho

-eres linda, no quisiera hacerte daño asi que mejor dame los papeles que traes- volvio a decir mientras volvia a avanzar

-asi que la academia envio a un idiota para recuperar lo que les robaboron ¿eh?, pero tranquilo dudo que me puedas hacer daño- le contesto ella al momento que diriguia una patada a su torso hasta que sintio que no podia moverse y anulo el alice que usaba con ella y su pie se estrello en el cuerpo de el sorprendiendolo por lo que acababa de hacer

-¿como es que puedes moverte, que alice tienes?- le pregunto el levantandose del suelo con el seño fruncido

-no te importa- le respondio ella friamente viendolo a los ojos

-linda si no me importara no te preguntaria y sin embargo lo estoy haciendo ¿no es asi?- le comento el de manera coqueta acercandose rapidamente a su cuerpo y acarrolandola entre la pared y el, provocando que la castaña se sonrojara un poco pero lo disimulo muy bien

-tengo el alice de la anulacion, asi que si no quieres que te mate alejate- le ordeno de manera fria, a lo que el aflojo el agarre poco a poco, pero no por lo que le dijo si no por lo que acababa de deducir el chico, ella aprovecho esa accion para volverlo a patear, pero el recciono y se alejo antes de que pudiera conectar el golpe, aun alejado todavia seguia metido en sus pensamiento

-¿que te pasa es que ya no vas a tratar de quitarme esto?- le pregunto ella mientras movia los archivos de un lado a otro, despues de ver que el no movia ni decia nada, solo murmuraba cosas que no se podian entender hasta que de la nada se lanzo a abrazar a la castaña y le decia en el oido

-te extrañe mucho, ¿porque jamas nos dijiste a donde te ibas?, ¿porque jamas nos llamaste o nos enviaste una carta? no sabes cuantas cosas ocurrieron desde que te fuiste, pensamos que habias…..muerto Mikan- le decia con lagrimas en los ojos mientras la apretaba mas contra si el muchacho

-¿quien eres y como es que sabes mi nom…- le preguntaba ella sorprendida por todas las cosas que le decia el chico en el oido hasta que callo al recordar a una persona en especial que se parecia mucho a el chico que tenia en frente, mismo alice, mismos ojos y misma cara como no se habia dado cuenta antes de quien era y sin poder cotrolarlo, las lagrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro y por inersia tambien abrazo al chico que tenia enfrente solo contestando un

-lo siento mucho..….Tsubasa- era lo unico que se le pudo ocurrir decir depues de 7 años de no verse

**Y eso a sido todo ¿que les parecio?, ¿les gusto? ¿si, no? Espero que sea un si, bueno eso fue el primer capitulo si les gusto porfavor dejen reviews para saber si la contunuo o no la historia es MIKANxNATSUME solo que tambien habra un poco de MIKANxTSUBASA mas adelante para causarle celos anatsume, si es que les gusto en el siguiente capitulo mikan entrara a gakuen alice sorprendiendo a la mayoria y tendra su primer encuentro con natsume (/0.0)/ WIIII, la cancion es el ending 2 de shaman king pero la version en japones.**

**Porfavor diganme que les parecio el capitulo en los reviews o como lo podria mejorar gracias sin nada mas que decir ¡BYE!**


	2. 2 ¿quen es ella?

**¡HOLAAA! ¿Cómo han estado? Bien, mal, espero que sea la primera jajajaja, me alegra mucho que les haya gustado la historia y que me den su apoyo, también me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía que tuve en el capítulo anterior y espero que en este no tenga tantas como el primero.**

**Como no quiero ser demandada por mucho dinero o que me metan en la cárcel y morir encerada en una celda antes de que cumpla los 15 años pondré lo siguiente: Gakuen Alice y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tachibana Higuchi, porque si fueran míos uhhhh… *o* y sin más que decir empecemos.**

_**CAPITULO 2: ¿quién es ella?**_

-Lo siento mucho…...Tsubasa.-

El chico al escuchar como ella también comenzaba a sollozar un poco, se alejó y le limpio las pocas lagrimas que había derramado y hablo –No llores, siempre te dije que te veías más fea cuando llorabas, así que sonríe.- le dijo mientras con sus dedos le dibujaba una sonrisa a la castaña, haciéndola reír un poco

-Te extrañe todo este tiempo idiota.- contesto ella al mismo tiempo en que le sonreía

-Y yo a ti enana malcriada.- dijo este mientras le revolvía los cabellos, a lo que Mikan solo frunció el ceño

-Ya no soy una enana, ahora mido lo mismo que tú.- le respondió poniéndose más derecha de lo que ya estaba

El peli azul volteo hacia los pies de la chica, sonrió y se volvió a burlar -Sí, pero traes tacones así que para mí sigues siendo una enana.-

-¡QUE NOS SOY ENANA!, tu eres muy alto esa es la diferencia.- grito ella señalándolo con un dedo

-Claro que no, mi estatura es normal.- contesto sacándole la lengua como niño pequeño

-Si como no, si mides aproximadamente 1.80m y yo solo soy más baja que tu como por 10 centímetro, eso quiere decir que no estoy enana.- le reprocho por no saber lo que es la estatura alta y normal

-Pues para mi sigues siendo y serás una enana.- le respondió cariñosamente mientras la abrazaba

-¿Nunca cambiaras verdad?- dijo aceptado el abrazo que le daba en ese momento

-Lo dudo mucho jajaja.-

En ese momento se escucharon varios pasos en las escaleras lo que causo que se separaran.

-Vámonos de aquí, si no tendremos problemas.- hablo él y la chica solo asintió diciéndole –Tómame la mano ahora- el hizo lo que ella pidió y en un segundo ya se encontraban afuera de la mansión

-Bueno vámonos.- le dijo el peli azul jalándola, pero la castaña se quedó en su lugar sin moverse

-Tsubasa yo….- empezó ella pero el chico la interrumpió

-¡A NO, NI CREAS QUE TE VOY A DEJAR IRTE DE NUEVO, AL FIN TE ENCONTRÉ Y NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE DESAPAREZCAS NUEVAMENTE, ASÍ TENGA YO QUE LLEVARTE A RASTRAS TÚ TE REGRESAS JUNTO CONMIGO A LA ACADEMIA!- grito el viéndola a la cara

-Pero…-

-¡PERO NADA! ¡¿ES QUE ACASO NO QUIERES VER A TUS AMIGOS, O A TUS HERMANOS?!- la volvió a interrumpir Tsubasa

-¡CLARO QUE QUIERO VERLOS!, *agachando la cabeza* no tienes idea de cuánto los eh extrañado a todos, pero lo más seguro es que ya no me recuerden.- susurro mirando el suelo

-Mikan- la llamo y cuando se aseguró de tener su atención nuevamente siguió hablando-Todos te siguen recordando, como podrían olvidar a la chica que hacía que nuestros días fueran maravillosos en la academia, y la prueba soy yo, que a pesar de todo este tiempo que ha pasado no eh dejado de pensar en ti en ningún momento desde que te fuiste sin decirnos nada, así que por favor regresa con nosotros.- termino de hablar sorprendiendo a la chica

-Aunque quisiera hacerlo no puedo, lo siento.- dijo Mikan tapándose el rostro al mismo tiempo en que volvía a llorar

-¿Por qué?- pregunto el peli azul quitando sus manos para que lo mirara al rostro

-Mírame *señalándose toda*, ahora trabajo para la AAO, y aunque aceptara ellos irían a buscarme tarde o temprano.- le contesto zafándose del agarre para limpiarse las lágrimas que derramaba

-¡ESO NO IMPORTA, SI ELLOS SE ATREVEN A IR POR TI, NOSOTROS LO EVITAREMOS, NO VOLVEREMOS A PERMITIR QUE DESAPAREZCAS NUEVAMENTE, Y COMO YA TE DIJE ANTES, YO TE LLEVARE A LA ACADEMIA AUNQUE SEA A RASTRAS PERO TU NO TE VUELVES A IR Y MENOS SI ES PARA QUE HAGAS TRABAJITOS CON LA MALDITA AAO!- grito más que decidido a llevarla junto con el

-TSUBASA YA TE DIJE QUE NO TE VOY A ACOMP…- empezó a gritar pero al voltear a ver la cara del chico supo que discutir no iba a llevar a ningún lado así que decidió rendirse –Está bien aceptó, pero hay que darnos prisa que no tardaran en dudar que me eh escapado.-

-¡SIIIIII!- grito el muchacho de alegría al ver que al fin había aceptado venir con el

-Vamos a teletransportaron.- le dijo Mikan al mismo tiempo en el que le tomaba la mano a tsubasa para aparecer enfrente de las puertas de la academia

-Hace mucho que no estaba aquí.- susurro la castaña para ella misma

-Bueno entremos.- hablo el peli azul al momento en que se abrieron las puertas dejándolos pasar

-Wow, que yo me acuerde antes tu tenías que abrirlas para salir, claro que tenías que estar autorizado porque si no te daba descargas eléctricas.- le comento a tsubasa recordando como era antes la academia

-Hicieron varios cambios mientras no estabas aquí.- fue lo único que le contesto mientras seguían avanzando hasta llegar hacia la oficina del director de la escuela secundaria

Tsubasa toco y se escuchó un pase al otro lado de la puerta, le dijo a Mikan que usara el Alice de la invisibilidad y que no apareciera hasta que él le dijera, a lo que ella acepto, cuando pasaron se pudieron divisar a dos hombres, el primero estaba parado al lado del escritorio que se encontraba en el cuarto, tenía el cabello negro, ropa del mismo color que su pelo y una antifaz que le cubría solo la parte superior del rostro de color blanco, al lado de este había otro hombre sentado delante del escritorio, este tenía el cabello de color rubio y ojos azules.

-¿Traes la información?- le pregunto el de ropa negra

-Si aquí esta.- dijo mientras le entregaba los papeles que antes tenía Mikan, el hombre reviso rápidamente los papeles

-Bien puedes irte ya.- le informo el mismo hombre pero al ver que el chico se quedaba en su lugar sin moverse le pregunto – ¿Que pasa es que acaso no te vas a ir?-

-Es que les traigo una sorpresa.- les informo serio a pesar de que por dentro se estaba muriendo de risa

-¿Y qué es?- ahora fue el rubio el que hablo

-Esto- dijo señalando a su lado

Los dos hombres solo fruncieron el ceño al no entender a qué se refería con "esto" hasta que una voz los sorprendió

-Hola tío Kazumi, hola Rei-nii.- saludo Mikan al mismo tiempo en que quitaba el Alice de invisibilidad y se mostraba, pasaron unos segundos hasta que alguien hablo

-No puede ser.- dijo el hombre de negro

-Mi-Mi-Mikan ¿eres tú?- pregunto el rubio levantándose de su asiento con lágrimas en sus ojos

-Si.- contesto la castaña conteniendo sus ganas de abrazar a ambos

Paso 1 minuto y nadie había hablado aun, los dos hombres estaban procesando la noticia que estaban recibiendo en ese momento, Mikan se encontraba con la cabeza gacha esperando que alguno de los dos le dijera algo y tsubasa se mantenía callado observando lo que pasaba

-¡PERO SE PUEDE SABER DONDE RAYOS TE HABÍAS METIDO TODO ESTE TIEMPO, MIKAN!,¡¿ ES QUE NO SE TE PASO POR LA CABEZA EL MANDARNOS ALGUNA CARTA QUE NOS DIJERA QUE TE ENCONTRABAS BIEN O POR LO MENOS PARA QUE SUPIÉRAMOS QUE SEGUÍAS VIVA?!- los sorprendió el hombre del antifaz con los gritos que le dirigía a la castaña al mismo tiempo que le daba un gran golpe en la cabeza

-¡AAAAA REI-NII NO ME GOLPES TAN FUERTE!- le devolvió el grito Mikan a persona mientras se sobaba el gran chichón que le había aparecido por el golpe

-¡Y TODAVÍA OSAS GRITARME POR ESTAR PREOCUPADO POR TI TODOS ESTOS AÑOS, ES EL COLMO, DIME QUIEN TE CREES NIÑA MALCRIADA, YO JAMÁS TE CRIE DE ESA FORMA ASÍ QUE RESPÉTAME QUE POR ALGO SOY TU ADORADO HERMANO MAYOR!- volvió a gritarle a Mikan pero claro que como la conocía, ella no se iba a quedar callada mientras era regañada

-¡JAJAJA COMO QUE NO ME CRIASTE DE ESA FORMA, SI SIEMPRE ME CONCEDÍAS TODOS MIS CAPRICHOS, LO QUE QUERÍA ESTA NIÑA SU ONII-CHAN SIEMPRE SE LO DABA SIN RENEGAR, ASÍ QUE AHORA NO ME VENGAS CON QUE NO FUISTE TU EL QUE ME CRIO DE ESTA FORMA!- le reclamo ella sacándole la lengua infantilmente pero persona se la agarro y empezó a jalar

-¡NO ME SAQUES LA LENGUA, NIÑA DEL DEMONIO!-

Tsubasa se reía de la pelea que tenían los hermanos después de años de no verse y dijo entre carcajadas

-Jajajaja si los de jajajaja clase peligrosa te vieran persona jajajaja perderías el respeto que te tienen jajajaja.- a lo que Rei solo se dirigió a él con una mirada que daría miedo a cualquiera

-¿Qué has dicho Tori kage?- le pregunto persona mientras se tronaba los nudillos y se dirigía dispuesto a golpearlo, poniendo a Tsubasa muy nervioso

-No lo vallas a golpear, sabes que tsubasa es el único que sabe que tú eres mi onii-chan.- lo defendió Mikan pero persona la ignoro y siguió su camino hasta llegar enfrente del peli azul

-¡BASTA!- grito el director ya un poco harto de la situación haciendo que todos los presentes les prestaran atención. –Mikan me da mucho gusto que regresaras- dijo un poco más calmado abrazándola y cuando la soltó prosiguió –Pero me gustaría saber ¿dónde has estado estos 7 años y por qué traes puesta esa ropa?- pregunto al ver el vestido que traía puesto

-Larga historia.- comento bajando la cabeza –Y hoy estoy un poco cansada por todo lo que sucedió esta noche, lo único que quiero hacer es dormir en este instante.-

-Está bien, puedes irte a dormir, pero mañana nos contaras todo lo que has estado haciendo este tiempo ¿entendido?, con lo que respecta a tu habitación será la misma que tenías, está igual que como la dejaste desde que te fuiste, serás habilidad peligrosa y estrella especial como antes.- le informo a lo que ella asintió pero tenía una pregunta más antes de irse

-¿Cuantos controladores Alice me pondrás?- le pregunto de manera un poco fría ya que no le gustaba usar esas cosas, pero sabía que eran necesarios

-Pues no planeaba ponerte ninguno porque supongo que tienes completo control sobre ellos ¿no es así?- ahora fue Kazumi el que pregunto

-Sí y no.- le contesto seria llamando la atención de persona y tsubasa

-¿Cómo que "Si y no"?- le pregunto Rei con el ceño fruncido

-Sí, porque puedo controlar lo que son MIS alices y no porque algunas veces se salen de control los que robo o copeo aunque no sean muy fuertes, pero lo resuelvo al sacar de mi cuerpo ese Alice- explico Mikan a todos

-mmm ya veo, de todas maneras no te pondré ninguno por ahora, Rei se encargara de entrenarte para que ya no suceda eso, pero si veo que esto no funciona lamentablemente te tendré que poner varios ¿están de acuerdo?- les pregunto a ambos nombrados

-Si.- respondieron al mismo tiempo

-Muy bien ahora sí, ya se pueden retirar, a y una cosa más mañana Narumi te entregara tu uniforme y te llevara a tu salón.- informo nuevamente a Mikan

Ambos adolecentes salieron del cuarto despidiéndose de persona y Kazumi, se dirigieron a su habitación y cuando el camino hacia que se separaran ella hablo

-Bueno que des..- hablo la castaña pero callo al sentir unos brazos a su alrededor

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto, en verdad te extrañe demasiado.- empezó a decir tsubasa –que descanses- se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla para después separarse

-Yo también te extrañe mucho, * devolviéndole el beso* que duermas bien- fue lo único que dijo y se teletransporto a su habitación

**PDV MIKAN**

Cuando llegue a mi cuarto me di cuenta que estaba como yo lo deje, todavía no puedo creer que me encuentre aquí nuevamente, me alegra haberlos visto otra vez pero me preocupa que la AAO ya se haya dado cuenta que me escape y vengan por mí, me fui de aquí por querer proteger a todos y ahora creo que esta estúpida decisión me costara todos estos años que lo evite, pero bueno ya no me puedo arrepentir ahora solo puedo desear que se tarden en encontrarme más tiempo de lo que pienso que lo harán.

Me dirigí hacia mi cama para dormir pero me acorde que traía puesto este estúpido vestido y no traía más ropa, de repente escuche como alguien tocaba mi puerta y cuando la abrí vi que era Rei-nii y traía mucha ropa, sin volverlo a saludar le arrebate las prendas y me dirigí a mi armario a colgarlas, pero un golpe hizo que me volteara hacia donde estaba onii-chan

-¡¿PERO PORQUE ME GOLPEAS?!- le grite con lágrimas falsas en los ojos

-Te traje ropa para que te cambies.- me dijo ignorando mi grito, muy raro en el así que le pregunte que le pasaba

-¿Que traes? normalmente me seguirías gritando hasta saber que tú tienes la razón en algo- le pregunte burlándome un poco de el

El me volteo a ver y me dijo -es solo que, todavía no puedo creer que estés aquí, pero me alegro que estés bien.- lo escuche para que luego me abrazara

Lo eh extrañado tanto todo este tiempo, él siempre me ayudaba cuando tenía problemas, y a pesar de que actúa como mala persona enfrente de todos en realidad es muy cariñoso y sobreprotector con las personas que quiere, un ejemplo: pues yo.

Cuando sentí que me soltaba y me preguntaba donde había estado, yo solo le dije que mañana se lo diría junto a los demás, él asintió y desapareció pero antes de irse se despidió con un beso en la mejilla al igual que yo

Cuando él se fue, me cambie y me dispuse a dormir, mañana no me podría librar de la gran explicación que tendría que dar a todos.

**Fin PDV**

A la mañana siguiente Mikan se levantó ya que alguien toco su puerta y cuando abrió solo sintió un cuerpo lanzándose hacia ella para abrazarla

-¡HOLAAA MIKAN! Así que si eres tú, ¿dónde te habías metido pequeñita?- le pregunto un hombre rubio con ojos morados vestido de bailarina emocionado por rencontrarse con la castaña

-Hola Narumi me alegra verte otra vez.- le contesto ella zafándose del abrazo de oso que estaba recibiendo

-Qué feliz estoy mi niña, pero no te preocupes que no te voy a preguntar nada, Kazumi ya me dijo que nos explicaras todo cuando estemos todos.- le comento volviéndose a lanzar a los brazos de la chica, pero esta lo esquivo –Mooo que mala eres Mikan-chan, bueno como sea aquí está tu uniforme, báñate, cámbiate, desayuna algo que regreso por ti en 15 minutos para llevarte a tu nuevo salón.- le entrego el uniforme y se fue sin dejar que Mikan dijera una sola palabra

Ella volvió a entrar a su habitación, para bañarse, después de 10 minutos ya se encontraba afuera del baño y cambiada con su nuevo uniforme, claro que le hizo unos ajustes, el uniforme consistía en una falda a cuadros de color azul, la cual se la puso a medio muslo, claro que debajo de esta traía un pequeño short de licra para que pudiera moverse con facilidad, una camisa de color blanca con un gran listón alrededor del cuello, que ella quito, ya que con el parecía regalo de navidad, la blusa se la puso con los 2 primeros botones sin abrochar y unas botas que llegaban hasta la rodilla de color negro, el cabello se lo dejo suelto, el cual le llegaba hasta la cintura y el fleco a un lado del rostro, desayuno y pasados los 15 minutos volvieron a tocar su puerta, ella salió y se teletransporto junto con Narumi afuera de su salón.

-Bueno, Mikan-chan entras cuando te de la señal ¿okey?- le dijo para él y ella asintió

**Dentro del salón**

-Hola mis amores ¿cómo han estado?- pregunto el mismo rubio de hace un momento entrando por la puerta mientras bailaba

Varios comentarios como "arg, que asco" o "ya llego el afeminado" se escucharon por todo el salón, otros simplemente lo ignoraron y siguieron haciendo sus cosas

-Bueno que alegres vienen hoy.- dijo el rubio con ironía –Como sea hoy tenemos a una alumna nueva espero que se lleven bien con ella, puedes pasar.- anuncio él y la puerta se abrió

Todos los hombre abrieron la boca hasta el suelo, la chica que tenían enfrente era tan guapa que los comentarios no se hicieron esperar

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-¿Tienes novio?-

-¿Te casarías conmigo?-

-¡Que no se acerque a Ruka-sama y Natsume-sama!-

-Bueno, bueno tranquilos, por favor preséntate- le pidió Narumi a la castaña al ver que la paciencia de Mikan no llegaría a tanto si seguían así

-Mi nombre es Mikan Azumi Yukihara, clase peligrosa y estrella especial.- dijo ella alzando la vista encontrándose con unos ojos violetas que la miraban sorprendida

-¿Alguna pregunta?- dijo Narumi viendo a la clase –Si Yuu-chan- le cedió la palabra a un niño de cabello color arena

-¿Cuál es tú Alice?-

-Anulación, SEC, inserción y teletransportacion.- contesto mirando al chico que pregunto, todo el salón se sorprendió, en especial un chico que simulaba estar dormido aunque estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que pasaba sin que nadie se diera cuenta

-Si Nonoko.- ahora fue una chica de cabello azul a la que le cedió la palabra Narumi

-¿Que es SEC?- todos tenían esa duda, pero supusieron que serían alices fuertes pero nunca se esperaron lo siguiente

-Robo, borrar y copiar alices.- fue lo único que contesto Mikan sorprendiendo aún más a todos

-¿Alguna otra pregun…- iba a decir Narumi pero callo al escuchar lo que Mikan dijo

-No pienso responder más preguntas, *volteando hacia Narumi* así que dime donde me voy a sentar.- dijo seria ya que a ella jamás le había gustado presentarse

-Está bien te sentaras, mmm veamos…, ya se tu lugar será junto a Ruka y Natsume, y aprovechando que está dormido también será tu pareja, bueno tienen la hora libre bye bye, mis amores.- dijo y luego salió del salón

La chica se dirigió hacia su asiento y se sentó bajo la mirada de todos hasta que 2 chicas gritaron y llamaron la atención de todos

-¡TU NO TE PUEDES SENTAR AHÍ, ESTÚPIDA!- grito una rubia de ojos azules señalando a Mikan

La castaña solo las ignoro por completo, como si no exisieran

-¡COMO TE ATREVES A IGNORAR A LUNA!- grito la que estaba a su lado esta tenía el pelo verde obscuro al igual que sus ojos

-Dejen de gritar son muy escandalosas.- les respondió Mikan tapándose un oído

-¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJISTE?!- volvieron a gritar ambas

-Genial aparte de escandalosas, están sordas.- se burló la castaña de ambas

-¡ NOS LAS PAGARAS NADIE SE METE CON NOSOTRAS Y MENOS SE SIENTA JUNTO A RUKA Y NATSUME-SAMA, SIN ANTES TERMINAR MUERTA, ENSÉÑALE LUNA!- grito la de pelo verde

La rubia iba directo a atacar a Mikan pero una voz hizo que pararan

-¡Basta!- ordeno una azabache ya harta de la situación parándose en medio de la pelea

-¿Imai que crees que estás haciendo?- le pregunto luna a la chica que acababa de meterse

-Luna, Sumiré ya cálmense.- dijo la ojivioleta mientras veía a las nombradas

-Hotaru tranquila, dudo que me pueda tocar un solo pelo- hablo Mikan sorprendiendo a todos por la familiaridad con la que hablaba con "la reina de hielo"

-No lo digo por ti baka, lo digo por ellas, porque sabiendo cómo eres las dejarías al punto de la muerte.- dijo la azabache con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

-¡QUÉ HAS DICHO IMAI!- volvieron a gritar las dos de hace un momento

-haber ya se los dijo ella *señalando a Mikan* primero dejen de gritar que son unas escandalosas y segundo será mejor que hasta aquí le paren porque tu Alice no va a funcionar con ella, a y Mikan tengo que hablar contigo así que sal ahora mismo que tienes muchas cosas que explicarme- le dijo a la castaña la cual solo le contesto

-Lo siento, no voy a decir nada hasta que estén todos.- dijo cabizbaja, ignorando a las personas a su alrededor

-¿Cuándo regresaste?- le pregunto seria

-ayer en la noche- le contesto mirándola al rostro

-bueno entonces si están todos vas a hablar ¿verdad?- volvió a preguntar la azabache

-si- nadie entendía su plática, hablaban ignorando a todos a pesar de ser el centro de atención en el salón

-okey, ahora vuelvo- le dijo mientras sacaba su celular y llamaba a unas cuantas personas la ojivioleta

-Hotaru espera un mom..- pidió la castaña parándose de su lugar, pero la nombrada ya había salido del salón no sin antes decirle a Mikan que si la seguía terminaría con varias lesiones

Mikan se volvió a dirigir a su asiento con el ceño fruncido pero nuevamente gritaron

-¡¿QUE PARTE DE NO TE PUEDES SENTAR JUNTO A RUKA-SAMA Y NATSUME-SAMA NO ENTENDISTE?!- grito luna

-¡HAY YA CÁLLATE NO TENGO GANAS DE ESCUCHAR TUS GRITOS Y ES MAS SI TANTO TE MOLESTA QUE ME SIENTE AQUÍ YA TE LO DIJE VE Y QUÉJATE CON NARUMI Y UNA COSA MAS *volteando a ver a sus compañeros de banca* HABER SI CALLAN A SUS LOCAS FANS ENVÉS DE SIMULAR ESTAR DORMIDO DESDE QUE ENTRE, PORQUE A DIFERENCIA DE TODOS ESTOS, YO SI PUEDO DIFERENCIAR CUANDO UNA PERSONA FINGE- grito tirándole el manga que tenía el tal Natsume en su rostro, ya que habían acabado con la paciencia que tenía en ese momento

Todos se sorprendieron por la acción que acaba de hacer la chica con el gran y todopoderoso Natsume Hyuuga, nadie se atrevía ni siquiera a tocarle un cabello ya que terminarían hechos cenizas en menos de un segundo.

Y cuando Natsume iba a decir algo el sonido de la puerta abriéndose rápidamente hizo que todos voltearan a ver quién era

-¡MIKAN DONDE ESTAS!- gritaron 3 personas entrando al salón, detrás de ellos venia la misma azabache de hace un momento

-¡KYA SON LOS SIMPÁIS!-dijeron todas las chicas emocionadas por la presencia de estos, pero ellos solo tenían un objetivo y cuando lo encontraron literalmente saltaron hacia el con los brazos extendidos, sorprendiendo a todos

-¡TONO, SUBARU, SAKURANO ME ASFIXIAN!- comento la castaña dramáticamente

-¡Lo siento pero es que hace mucho que no te vemos y nos emociona volverte a ver!- le dijo Sakurano separándose de ella

-¡Te extrañamos muchísimo no te imaginas cuanto hemos deseado verte!- ahora fue tono el que hablo

-¡¿Hace cuánto llegaste?!, ¡¿porque no nos habías dicho nada y Hotaru si lo sabía?!- pregunto subaru viéndola a la cara

-En primera, también me alegro de verlos, en segunda llegue ayer en la noche y en tercera Hotaru tampoco lo sabía, nos encontramos hace un momento, ¿no es así?- les respondió Mikan con una sonrisa en el rostro viendo a la azabache, a lo que esta solo asintió con la cabeza

-Solo una cosa más.- dijo tono tomando aire

-¡¿DÓNDE RAYOS HAS ESTADO ESTOS 7 AÑOS?!- gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo dejando un poco aturdida a la castaña pero nuevamente el sonido de la puerta hizo que todos voltearan a ver quién era

-¡MIKAN TE EH TRAÍDO UNA SORPRESA!- anuncio tsubasa entrando al salón captando la atención de todos los presentes

-¿Qué es?- pregunto al ver que no traía nada en las manos, pero al momento en que tsubasa se hizo a un lado no supo que decir, nadie de los que estaban ahí entendían lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, solo los amigos de Mikan sabían de qué se trataba todo esto pero ellos solo ignoraban a los demás como si no estuvieran

-¿Qué haces aquí Youichi y porque estás en tu forma de niño?- pregunto Natsume con el ceño fruncido llamando la atención de todos, menos de dos personas que no dejaban de mirarse mutuamente

-Youichi- dijo Mikan sorprendida

-¿Mikan-nee, eres tú?- pregunto el niño de 4 años con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

-si- contesto Mikan con los ojos un poco húmedos y el niño solo corrió hacia ella y la abrazo dejando a todos sorprendidos porque el solo se dejaba abrazar por Natsume ya que era su onii-chan.

En ese momento todos tenían una pregunta en su mente y era

"¿Quién es ella?"

Pero solo un azabache de ojos rojos lo iba averiguar en ese momento, al preguntárselo.

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo, no se no me gustó mucho a mí, pero espero que a ustedes si**, **tome en cuenta lo de la ortografía aunque creo que todavía tiene algunas (lo siento no tengo muy buena ortografía que digamos y Word no me la corrige cuando escribo) bueno espero que no tenga tantas y perdón por la tardanza pero sucedieron varias cosas por lo cual no lo podía subir (razones en la contestación al reviews de "daniela Cipriano" más abajito) , pero el plan es actualizar cada 4 días (espero que lo cumpla) y ahora a responder hermosos reviews**

**Rambo1337: gracias por decirme lo de la ortografía, lo tome en cuenta en este capítulo, pero como dije anteriormente pienso que tiene una que otra falta de ortografía, si es así por favor te pido que me digas, gracias por tu apoyo y como que no eres muy buena escritora, las historias que escribes me encantan en especial la de "siempre así, nunca cambies" si alguien aparte de ti lee esto se las recomiendo mucho, bueno bye y besos.**

** 2: tu carita me alegro mucho :) **

** -chan: me alegro que te haya gustado y aquí te dejo el capítulo aunque a mí no me gustó mucho espero que a ti si, sino es así prometo mejorarlo en el siguiente y gracias por desearme suerte :3**

**daniela Cipriano: gracias por tu reviews y si te entiendo, cuando Natsume se pone celoso me encanta, no sé porque pero me encanta jajaja, con lo de dejarla a la mitad, espero que no ocurra, pero no te puedo prometer nada solo te digo que daré mi mejor esfuerzo para que eso no pase y con lo de actualizar, supongo que lo hare cada 4 días, solo que esta vez pasaron muchas cosas malas, pero ahora todo regreso a la normalidad, parecía como si alguien le hubiera lanzado una maldición a mi familia pero bueno jajajaja ya paso todo y ahora solo cosas buenas, bueno adiós y muchos besos**

**Guest: aquí te dejo el otro capítulo, ahora un poco más largo y espero que te guste el capítulo si es así espero que me digas, Porfiiis y perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar, bye**

**Y esos fueran las contestaciones a los reviews, espero que me digan que les pareció el capítulo, como puedo mejorar o si voy bien y que les pareció, en el próximo capítulo será un PDV de Natsume sobre lo que opina de Mikan y también descubrirá el tipo de relación que tienen Youichi y Mikan.**

**Nos leemos luego y que tengan un buen día, tarde o noche, de acuerdo a la hora en que lo estén leyendo y sin más que agregar me despido de todos ustedes, bye y besos**


	3. impresión a primera vista

**¡Saludos!, ¿cómo han estado estos 4 días que no subí capitulo?, el antiguo capitulo me agradaron mucho sus reviews, de solo recordarlos me pone muy feliz ( en estos momentos tengo una gran sonrisa pegada en el rostro jajaja), porque yo había pensado que no me había quedado bien y tenía miedo de decepcionarlos en alguna parte, pero cuando me dijeron que les gusto y les causaron risa algunas partes, me alegraron la semana, hubieran estado junto a mí en ese momento XD me puse a saltar de felicidad como loca por toda la casa, aunque mi familia se me quedo viendo con cara de (y a esta que le pasa, será que la enfermera la cambio cuando nació y esto es un espécimen raro de zoológico O.o jajajaa), ya que ninguno sabe que escribo y no sabían la razón de mi buen humor durante estos días (pensaron que estaba enamorada XD), yo solo les dije que lo interpretaran como quisieran jajajaja ¡pero por favor yo enamorada, si cómo no! Y como sé que a ustedes no les importa todo lo que les estoy platicando en estos momentos, les dejo el tercer capítulo, que es a lo que entraron:**

**Gakuen Alice no me pertenece, pero los personajes si jajaaja (no, la verdad no**** (╥_╥)) ****son de Tachibana Higuchi, pero la historia es 100% mía ****(****｡****◕‿◕****｡****) ****Y sin más empezamos**

_**Capítulo 3: impresión a primera vista**_

**PDV de Natsume**

Estaba dormido plácidamente en mi cama cuando escuche varias voces afuera de mi habitación que no me dejaban descansar, quien rayos era la estúpida persona que no dejaba de hablar, hoy planeaba faltar a clases ya que no tenía ganas de ver a nadie pero al ver que esas fastidiosas voces no se iban a callar decidí levantarme, me duche y sin desayunar salí de mi cuarto.

Cuando pase junto a la habitación que está en el mismo piso que la mía, la observe un momento con el ceño fruncido, ya que me parecía raro que alguien viviera ahí ahora, ese cuarto estuvo desocupado desde que yo entre a esta maldita academia por alguna razón que desconocía.

Ahora que lo recuerdo la noche anterior también había escuchado voces que venían de esta habitación pero como siempre me importo una mierda y no le tome importancia, pero una cosa era segura, este piso es mío y si alguien se va a mudar aquí es mejor que no hagan escandalo sino quieren terminar hechos cenizas.

Me dirigí hacia el elevador y cuando las puertas se abrieron apareció el gay vestido con su atuendo de bailarina de pacotilla y dijo

-Oh, pero si es Natsy-kun, buenos días.- fruncí el ceño ante ese estúpido saludo

-Si me vuelves a decir así hare que no quede ni tu recuerdo.- lo amenace y pude notar que su rostro se tensó un poco ante lo que dije –Ahora muévete.- ordene y el sin dudarlo salió del elevador dejándome entrar y antes de que se cerraran las puertas pude ver que se dirigió hacia la puerta donde antes yo estaba parado y vi como alguien salió pero no lo pude distinguir.

Cuando se abrieron nuevamente las puertas del elevador salí y me dirigí hacia al salón, entre y sin hacerse esperar casi todas las mujeres gritaron, me senté sin voltear a ver a nadie hasta que escuche a mi mejor amigo Ruka hablarme.

-Buenos días Natsume.- lo escuche decirme mientras acariciaba a su conejo, yo solo asentí con la cabeza y me voltee

Ruka era en el único en quien confiaba, desde antes de entrar nos conocimos, al parecer al igual que nosotros también escapaba de la academia, cuando nos conocimos, él y yo no nos llevábamos muy bien por nuestras diferentes personalidades, pero cuando descubrimos que ambos teníamos Alices empezamos a hablar más hasta convertirnos en mejores amigos, ambos nos cuidábamos la espalda y nos protegíamos mutuamente, pero un día todo empeoro, al ser atrapada Aoi y yo por la academia, el decidió acompañarnos y desde entonces estamos encerrados en este lugar.

Estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que un grito hizo que me sorprendiera un poco pero lo disimule muy bien

-¡KYAAA, NATSUME SAMA!- grito una de las locas fans, como me frustran todas ellas, ¿es que acaso no tiene a alguien más a quien estar jodiendo que no sea a Ruka o a mí?, así que decidí ignorarla como si no existiera y me puse un manga en la cara simulando que me iba a dormir

Al poco rato de que me hice el dormido, oí la puerta abrirse pero no me importo así que solo escuche lo que decían

-Hola mis amores ¿cómo han estado?- escuche la estúpida voz de la bailarina barata y en menos de un segundo escuche como le decían todas sus verdades, pero al parecer no le importo en lo más mínimo al gay

-Bueno que alegres vienen hoy.- dijo con marcada ironía, y después cambio el tono de voz por una más "normal", si es que a su voz se le puede denominar como normal–Como sea hoy tenemos a una alumna nueva espero que se lleven bien con ella, puedes pasar.-

Genial otra estúpida que no parara de acosarme junto con Ruka, como si no tuviera suficiente con las que hay aquí y por lo que pude escuchar, al parecer era hermosa ya que varios le hicieron algunas propuestas, pero no es novedad, estos desesperados se casarían hasta con una mosca si tuvieran la oportunidad solo por tener pareja.

-Bueno, bueno tranquilos, por favor preséntate- le pidió el gay a la nueva callando a todos, aunque todavía se seguían escuchando algunos murmullos sin importancia, o al menos a mí no me importaban en lo más mínimo

-Mi nombre es Mikan Azumi Yukihira, clase peligrosa y estrella especial.- la escuche presentarse y debo decir que tenía una voz hermosa al hablar, así que me dio un poco de curiosidad por ver su rostro pero me seguí haciendo el dormido, la verdad al escuchar que iba a estar en la misma clase que yo no me importo en lo más mínimo, me daba lo mismo eso, mientras no me causara problemas todo estaría bien

-¿Alguna pregunta?- pregunto el pederasta viendo a la clase –Si Yuu-chan- si no mal recuerdo es el niño ese que parece mujer y que siempre esta con ellas, a pesar de que no lo eh tratado de incinerar me tiene miedo

-¿Cuál es tú Alice?- tenía un poco de curiosidad por escuchar la respuesta ya que para estar en clase peligrosa debe de tener un Alice poderoso, ¿no es así?

-Anulación, SEC, inserción y teletransportacion.- en ese momento me sorprendí demasiado y por no ser por el manga que tenía en la cara se me hubiera notado, ya que, en primera no sabía que la gente pudiera tener más de 1 Alice en su poder y que rayos era eso de SEC, jamás lo había escuchado en mi vida, estaba tan metido en mi mente hasta que escuche a otra persona preguntar algo, no preste atención quien era la que preguntaba ni tampoco me interesaba, en cambio la pregunta que hizo si

-¿Que es SEC?-

-Robo, borrar y copiar Alices.- ahora entendía todo, SEC eran las siglas en ingles de esos Alices, la inserción ahora tenía sentido, sus Alices eran muy fuerte no lo negaba y que tuviera más de 1 sorprendía aún más, pero lastima para ella porque supongo que con esos Alices la escuela la querrá para hacer sus trabajos de mierda y se convertiría en otro títere como todos en la clase peligrosa

-¿Alguna otra pregun…- iba a decir el gay pero la nueva lo callo al decir que ya no respondería más preguntas y que le dijera cuál era su nuevo lugar, eso me agrado un poco, esa chica tenía carácter fuerte por lo que note

-Está bien te sentaras, mmm veamos…, ya se tu lugar será junto a Ruka y Natsume, y aprovechando que está dormido también será tu pareja, bueno tienen la hora libre bye bye, mis amores.- pero que le pasa a ese estúpido de Narumi, cuando lo volviera a encontrar se convertiría en cenizas, no quedarían ni su huesos, como se le ocurre ponerme de pareja a esa chica, me seguí haciendo el dormido aunque por dentro estaba planeando la lenta y dolorosa muerte que le haría pasar al estúpido ese, hasta que sentí que algo o mejor dicho como alguien se sentaba a mi lado, mire de reojo pero solo pude ver una cabellera castaña

-¡TU NO TE PUEDES SENTAR AHÍ, ESTÚPIDA!- grito la zorra de luna, pero no oí que la nueva le contestara al parecer la estaba ignorando por completo

-¡COMO TE ATREVES A IGNORAR A LUNA!- ahora fue la otra chica, no se me su estúpido nombre, solo sé que tiene un Alice realmente inútil, porque siempre trata de impresionarme pero termina siendo lo contrario

-Dejen de gritar son muy escandalosas.- eso me causo un poco de gracia, seguramente luna y la otra estarían con ganas de asesinar a la nueva en ese momento

-¡¿QUÉ FUE LO QUE DIJISTE?!- volvieron a gritar, por eso no me gusta estar con mujeres, son muy escandalosas, en especial esas dos

-Genial aparte de escandalosas, están sordas.- se burló nuevamente la nueva de ambas

-¡ NOS LAS PAGARAS NADIE SE METE CON NOSOTRAS Y MENOS SE SIENTA JUNTO A RUKA Y NATSUME-SAMA, SIN ANTES TERMINAR MUERTA, ENSÉÑALE LUNA!- grito la del Alice débil, no entiendo porque hacen esta estupidez, que parte de anulación no entendieron, el Alice de luna no le haría ni cosquillas a la chica que tenía al lado, pero me daba lo mismo yo no las iba a detener, si querían hacer estupideces que las hagan, al fin no es mi problema, pero alguien no opino lo mismo que yo

-¡Basta!- escuche la voz de Imai que las detenía

-¿Imai que crees que estás haciendo?- le pregunto luna, era extraño que justamente Imai que nunca le importa lo que no tiene que ver con ella detuviera la pelea

-Luna, Sumiré ya cálmense.- les ordeno Imai a ambas escandalosas, seguramente todos estarían viendo atentamente que era lo que pasaría a continuación

-Hotaru tranquila, dudo que me pueda tocar un solo pelo- esa voz era de Mikan, creo que así se llamaba la nueva, pero porque le hablaba a Imai con esa familiaridad es que acaso ellas ya se conocían y si era así de donde, que yo sepa, Imai ha estado aquí desde los 6 años y nunca se le ha permitido salir

-No lo digo por ti baka, lo digo por ellas, porque sabiendo cómo eres las dejarías al punto de la muerte.- eso si me sorprendió "la reina del hielo" como era conocida en la academia hablaba normalmente con la nueva y no solo eso se notaba que estaba feliz por el tono de voz que usaba

-¡QUÉ HAS DICHO IMAI!- volvieron a gritar las dos estúpida, es que acaso todavía no entienden que sus Alice no van a tener efecto en la castaña que está a mi lado

-haber ya se los dijo ella, primero dejen de gritar que son unas escandalosas y segundo será mejor que hasta aquí le paren porque tu Alice no va a funcionar con ella, a y Mikan tengo que hablar contigo así que sal ahora mismo que tienes muchas cosas que explicarme- como que le tiene que explicar muchas cosas, de que mierda está hablando

-Lo siento, no voy a decir nada hasta que estén todos.- la chica hablaba como si nadie estuviera en el salón, y quienes son todos, no entiendo nada

-¿Cuándo regresaste?- le pregunto con tono serio Imai, como reprochándole algo

-ayer en la noche-

-bueno entonces si están todos vas a hablar ¿verdad?- volvió a preguntar "la reina del hielo"

-si- por más que intentaba ver que era lo que estaba pasando no podía gracias al manga que tenía en la cara, pero no me iba a quitar esta cosa solo por curiosidad, todos pensarían que me importa de lo que están hablando y arruinaría mi imagen

-okey, ahora vuelvo- a donde rayos se dirigía Imai

-Hotaru espera un mom..- sentí como la nueva se levantaba del asiento y corría hacia la puerta pero cuando volví a darme cuenta ella nuevamente estaba sentada a mi lado

-¡¿QUE PARTE DE NO TE PUEDES SENTAR JUNTO A RUKA-SAMA Y NATSUME-SAMA NO ENTENDISTE?!- grito otra vez la escandalosa de luna, pensé que otra vez las iba a ignorar pero cuando escuche los gritos de la chica fruncí el ceño

-¡HAY YA CÁLLATE NO TENGO GANAS DE ESCUCHAR TUS GRITOS Y ES MAS SI TANTO TE MOLESTA QUE ME SIENTE AQUÍ YA TE LO DIJE VE Y QUÉJATE CON NARUMI Y UNA COSA MAS- sentí como nos miraba a Ruka y a mí en ese momento, así que fruncí mas el ceño -HABER SI CALLAN A SUS LOCAS FANS ENVÉS DE SIMULAR ESTAR DORMIDO DESDE QUE ENTRE, PORQUE A DIFERENCIA DE TODOS ESTOS, YO SI PUEDO DIFERENCIAR CUANDO UNA PERSONA FINGE- en ese momento sentí como el manga que tenía en la cara era tirado hacia el suelo, eso me enojo mucho, pero cuando visualice el rostro de la nueva debo decir que me sorprendí, su rostro era hermoso, su cabello se veía muy suave y ni que decir de su cuerpo, el uniforme le quedaba como si hubiera sido hecho para ella, más sin embargo mi enojo no se desvaneció y cuando le iba a reclamar algo hizo que me quedara callado

-¡MIKAN DONDE ESTAS!- gritaron 3 estúpidos que acababan de entrar por la puerta, yo solo frunci el ceño al reconocerlos, uno era el hermano de Imai es el que me cura después de cada misión que hago si no mal me equivoco se llama Subaru, otro era el presidente del consejo estudiantil Sakurano y por último el pederasta de Tono a ese lo conoce toda la escuela porque siempre se le ve ligando con chicas menores que él, vi como los tres ignoraban a todas las chicas que gritaron al verlos por buscar a alguien y cuando vieron a la nueva se le aventaron encima, detrás de ellos había entrado Imai, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, ¿desde cuando sonríe esa chica y más si es por alguna persona?

-¡TONO, SUBARU, SAKURANO ME ASFIXIAN!- dijo dramáticamente la chica, bien ahora resulta que edemas de ser un poco misteriosa, también es actriz

-¡Lo siento pero es que hace mucho que no te vemos y nos emociona volverte a ver!-

Yo escuchaba su plática, al parecer no la habían visto en 7 años y eso los tenia preocupados, le preguntaban que cuando había llegado y como era posible que Imai la hubiera visto primero que ellos, ella solo les decía que los extraño mucho todo este tiempo, yo solo escuchaba todo lo que decían con el ceño fruncido y me preguntaba mentalmente de donde la conocían, pero nuevamente el sonido de la puerta abriéndose hizo que saliera de mis pensamientos

-¡MIKAN TE EH TRAÍDO UNA SORPRESA!- ahora el que se encontraba ahí parado era mi compañero de misiones y al parecer también conocía a la nueva

-¿Qué es?- escuche que preguntaba la castaña al ver que no tenía nada en las manos pero cuando el tonto de sombras se hizo a un lado pude ver a un niño de 4 años que yo conocía perfectamente

-¿Qué haces aquí Youichi y porque estás en tu forma de niño?- pregunte tratando de llamar la atención de él pero parecía ignorarme por completo, cuando seguí su mirada él estaba viendo a la chica, ¿qué es lo que estaba pasando?, y que hacia Youichi en mi salón si en ese momento el niño tenía clases con Jinno

-Youichi- escuche la voz de Mikan, porque sabía el nombre de Youichi, yo solo fruncía cada vez más el ceño, no comprendía nada de lo que sucedía ahí y eso me estaba enfadando

-¿Mikan-nee, eres tú?- vi como Youichi tenía los ojos con lágrimas y que es eso de Mikan-nee, no me importaba que la nueva conociera a esos payasos o incluso a Imai, pero ahora que veo que Youichi está metido en esto, no me puedo quedar viendo como si nada, yo prometí que cuidaría a ese niño aunque tenga que dar mi vida y no me importaba meterme en donde no me llamaban solo por saber qué clase de relación tenía ella con el pequeño

-si- le contesto de la misma manera que estaba el pequeño y vi como Youichi corría y la abrazaba mientras lloraba más

¿Quién era ella? Esa pregunta corría por mi mente y sin esperar me dirigí hacia ellos y jale a youichi hacia mi

-¿quién eres y como es que lo conoces?- le pregunte más que enojado mientras cargaba a youichi

-suéltalo o te mato- me respondió ella con una voz que le daría miedo a cualquiera, claro que yo no era cualquiera y solo le respondí

-atrévete si puedes- la rete mientras creaba un circulo de fuego que nos rodeaba a ella y a mi

**yyyyyy fin ¿qué les pareció?, ¿les gusto?, ¿no les gusto?, espero no haberlos defraudado en ningún momento de este capítulo y como dije más arriba, gracias por sus reviews, en verdad me alegran el día muchísimo así que ahora a ¡responderlos!**

**Rambo1337: nuevamente gracias por decirme lo de la ortografía y con lo de Yukihara ya lo cambie en este capítulo, tenías razón es Yukihira XD, pero con lo de youichi está bien como lo escribo ya que tiene la o con la línea de arriba (no sé cómo se le llama a eso) y su sonido se escribe como ou así que si se escribe Youichi con la línea de arriba, escribiéndolo sin ella seria Youichi ¿me entiendes? ¡Tadaaaa! Jajaja con lo de *….* ya no lo voy a poner tienes razón es algo confuso así que ahora no lo hare así, cambiando de tema me alegra que te haya gustado la parte de los griteríos, lo de tu maratón como ya te lo dije por mensaje así me desvele leyendo todos los capítulos, los leeré ¡te lo prometo! En especial el 5 *o* jajaja bueno bye**

**daniela cipriano: me alegra que te haya gustado y si espero que pueda actualizar cada 4 días, gracias por leer esta historia en verdad te lo agradezco mucho ja ne**

** 2: jajaja mori con tu comentario, me encanto lo de Mikan jajaja me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo en verdad y gracias por dejar review bye**

**skipbeatlove: gracias por tu review me alegraste mucho al decirme que te gusto y aquí te dejo el otro capítulo espero que también te guste bye**

**michan-natsu: no gracias a ti por leer esta historia salida de mi retorcida mente en verdad muchas gracias por dejar review**

**samara c: me alegra que te gustara el capítulo y con lo de Natsume y Ruka, no, no conocen a Mikan ya que ellos entraron un poco después de que ella se fuera espero que con este capítulo se aclare tu duda, al principio si la iba a hacer como que ellos dos perdieron la memoria pero pensé que ya había muchos fics así y yo ya había hecho uno, por eso decidí hacerlo como que se vallan enamorando después de que se conozcan, con lo de MikanXtsubasa planeo hacer mucho con ellos ya que en si la pareja me gusta pero en este caso solo será para causarle celos a Natsume ya que la historia es un MXN, espero que te guste el capítulo, bye**

**Perdón por las faltar de ortografías que puedan encontrar pero no soy muy buena que digamos en eso jajajaja y sin más que decir les deseo un buen día, ¿o tarde?, ¿o talvez noche?, no lo sé XD solo sé que les deseo lo mejor a todos los que les esto, ¡bye hasta dentro de 4 días!**


	4. energía

**Y aquí estoy nuevamente con esta historia salida de mi mente, espero que no quede tan mal el capítulo ya que son las 12:23 am en este momento que estoy escribiendo esto y todavía no tengo nada de la historia así que tomare tiempo para saber cuánto me tardo en escribir el capítulo sin interrupciones jajajaja, pero eso me pasa por floja y no querer escribir en estos 4 días que pasaron desde que actualice y ahora a lo que vienen: ¡a leer¡**

**Gakuen Alice no me pertenece pero la historia es mía y no permito plagios ¿okey? :3**

_**Capítulo 4: energía**_

-Suéltalo o te mato.- le ordeno Mikan al azabache que tenía frente suyo

-Atrévete si puedes.- reto el chico al momento de rodear a ambos en un círculo de fuego

-Natsume-nii para.- le pedía un pequeño que estaba en brazos del susodicho, pero este parecía ignorarlo por completo

Todos en el salón estaban observando lo que sucedía sin interferir, sabían que ponerse en contra de Natsume era igual a quedar calcinados en menos de un segundo, mientras que como no conocían a la chica nueva no sabían de lo que era capaz de hacer pero por su mirada sabían que lo que dijo iba más que enserio.

-Te eh dicho que lo sueltes.- le volvió a ordenar la castaña mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia el pelinegro

En ese momento Natsume lanzo una bola de fuego hacia el rostro de la chica, pero antes de que pudiera impactar, Mikan la apretó haciendo que se evaporara en su mano.

El chico iba a lanzar más bolas de fuego pero la castaña se teletransporto detrás de él y antes de que pudiera golpearlo él se volteó rápidamente cubriéndose del golpe con su brazo, ella aprovecho eso y le arrebato a Youichi de sus brazos, volviéndose a teletransportar al lugar donde principalmente estaba, dejando a todos atónitos por lo que acababa de hacer.

Dejo al pequeño en el suelo asegurándose de que no lo hubiera lastimado al momento en que ataco, pero otra llamarada que se dirigía hacia ella no la dejo proseguir con lo que estaba haciendo, la anulo al igual que todos los poderes del chico que la atacaba, mientras se volteaba con el ceño fruncido, cuando este intento usar sus poderes nuevamente se sorprendió al ver que no podía usarlos.

-Tsk, maldita.- murmuro para el mismo, mientras seguía intentando activarlos, pero su esfuerzo eran en vano ya que en ningún momento lo logro

-Que lastima que no puedas usar tu Alice ¿verdad?- le pregunto ella con falsa tristeza en su voz, el solo la miro con odio y antes de que se diera cuenta el chico ya tenía a la castaña a unos centímetros de el –Te lo advertí.- le dijo para luego juntar sus labios

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la acción que estaba haciendo la chica, lo estaba besando enfrente de todos ellos, el azabache abrió los ojos lo más que pudo al sentir la acción de la castaña, se quiso separar rápidamente pero algo se lo impedía, no se podía mover y con cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más débil, hasta el punto de sentir que ni siquiera se podía mantener en pie, esa chica le estaba robando la energía por medio de ese beso y solo dos personas se dieran cuenta de eso

-¡MIKAN DETENTE NO COMETAS UNA ESTUPIDEZ!- le grito un peli azul, pero la nombrada solo lo ignoro hasta que escucho otra voz que conocía más que bien

-Mikan-nee por favor para, ya no sigas.- le pedía un pequeño con lágrimas en los ojos al ver como las dos personas que más quería estaban a punto de asesinarse

En ese momento la chica se separó del pelinegro dejándolo caer al suelo consiente pero con muy pocas energías –Agradece que Youichi me pidió que me detuviera, porque si no te hubiera matado en ese instante.- Natsume jadeaba tratando de recuperar fuerzas pero era imposible, la chica le había quitado el 95% de toda su energía, se sentía demasiado débil para moverse, en ese momento un chico de cabellera rubia llego junto a el

Mikan fue hacia el pequeño y le limpio las lágrimas del rostro –Ya no llores Youichi, no le quite toda su energía, pronto se recuperara.- le susurraba para que solo el escuchara

El peli plateado dejo de llorar pero le pidió algo a su hermana para compensar lo que acababa de hacer, ella frunció el ceño ante lo que le pedía, pero por no ver la cara de tristeza de su hermano termino aceptando, aunque eso le causara un poco de problemas

Se volvió a acercar al azabache, que ahora se encontraba en los brazos de su mejor amigo, el cual lo ayudaba a levantarse y sin decir nada lo jalo hacia ella, separándolo del rubio, paso el brazo del pelinegro por encima de su cuello y cuando se iba a teletransportar una voz la detuvo

-¿A dónde lo llevas?- le pregunto el mismo chico de hace un momento con una voz fría, pero con un poco de preocupación

-No te importa.- le respondió ella

-Claro que me importa, es mi mejor amigo.- le reclamo el rubio

-Pues entonces cállate y ayúdame a llevármelo.- dijo Mikan, no tenía ganas de iniciar otra discusión en ese momento y además de eso necesitaba a alguien que la ayudara en una parte

El chico sin preguntar para que, junto con la castaña se teletransportaron a la habitación de la chica, todos en el salón se preguntaban que para que se lo había llevado, pero decidieron no preguntar nada, exceptuando a los amigos de Mikan que salieron junto a Youichi al pasillo

-¿Qué le pediste?- le pregunto una Hotaru al pequeño

-Que le devuelva las energías.- dijo el niño con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¿Pero que no para devolver energía es necesario que haga eso?- volvió a preguntar Hotaru un poco preocupada

-¿Qué cosa?- le pregunto a todos el pequeño que se veía ahora algo inquieto por ver la expresión de la mejor amiga de su hermana

-¡COMO SE TE OCURRE PEDIR ESO! NO PERMITIRÉ QUE HAGA ESO MI MIKAN- gritaron Tsubasa, Sakurano, Tono Y Subaru, más que alarmados, para después correr hacia la habitación de Mikan lo más rápido que podía, pero para su mala suerte el cuarto se encontraba del otro lado de la academia, en ese momento maldecían por no poder tener el Alice de la teletransportacion.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de cierta castaña se encontraban un pelinegro recostado en la cama de la chica ya que todavía no había recuperado su energía, mientras que los otros dos se encontraban en la cocina hablando sobre algo

-¿Entonces aceptas o no?- le pregunto Mikan al chico que tenía enfrente de manera seria, mientras que el rubio estaba más que sonrojado

-¿Enserio es la única solución?- le pregunto el muchacho mientras pasaba de color en color por lo que acababa de pedirle la chica

-Ya te dije que recuperar la energía por uno mismo lleva varios días, en cambio con esto es más rápido.- le contesto mientras lo veía a los ojos

-Está bien acepto.- le contesto todavía sonrojado pero ya menos, ya que estaba demasiado preocupado por su mejor amigo para negarse

-Bien este….¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunto mientras buscaba algo

-Nogi, Ruka Nogi.- le contesto un poco nervioso

-Bueno Ruka ¿estás listo?- pregunto ella nuevamente al momento en que encontraba lo que buscaba, dejando al rubio más que nervioso por lo que sucedería en un instante

-Si.- contesto mientras agarraba una bolsa que le acababa de dar la chica

-entonces inicia, en un momento más vuelvo, voy a explicarle a él lo que tiene que hacer- dijo Mikan pero antes de poder avanzar le hablo el chico

-Yukihira, estas muy calmada con todo esto, ¿es que acaso no es tu primera vez?- le pregunto demasiado sonrojado por atreverse a preguntárselo

-no- fue lo único que contesto y se dirigió hacia su cuarto

**Aquí termina jajaja que será "eso" que tiene que hacer Ruka con Mikan, seguramente ahora sus mentes malpensadas están a mil por hora ¿no es así? Jajajaja, pero que creen les dejo con la duda de que es lo que va a pasar talvez sea algo pervertido, o algo realmente estúpido, no lo sé jajajaja, no en realidad si lo sé, pero ustedes no, lamento que el capítulo haya sido tan corto pero mi mente no da para más en estos momento ya que son las 3:00 am y estos días me eh estado desvelando hasta las 6:00 am y creo que hoy ya es mi limite jajaja no en realidad es la verdad, me alegraron sus hermosos reviews muchísimo y como me encantaron vamos a responderlos**

**Rambo1337: ¿como que nadie te da amor? Es que acaso yo no cuento (se va a llorar a un rincón TT^TT) trate de poner Youichi en vez de Youichi pero se me hacía muy complicado ya que como Word lo tiene guardado como Youichi al momento de ponerlo de la otra manera me lo corregía y era muy tedioso tener que corregirlo por mí misma todo el tiempo, con lo de los Alices sé que solo tiene los que mencionaste, pero ya vez que en una parte del manga tiene el Alice de la teletransportacion, que heredo de Yuka (aunque sea temporal) lo quise poner como que es suyo y que no lo robo o copio y el de borrar lo puse por erase así que aunque no lo tenga me gusto ponerlo, no se me gustaría un Alice que pudiera borrarlos de los demás, más adelante quiero poner algo parecido a eso en la historia, así que por eso decidí ponerlo, espero mi capítulo 5, hoy es 15 espero que no me defraudes que estoy ansiosa por leer el maratón! Bye y ¡te mando amor para toda tu! Y QUIEN LEA ESTO APARTE DE TI, LES RECOMIENDO QUE LEAN LAS HISTORIAS DE ESTA CHICA, A MI EN PARTICULAR ME ENCANTAN**

**daniela cipriano: yo también te extrañe, espero que te haya servido el "MP" que te envié y espero que te guste el capitulo bye, bye besos, suerte con la adaptación**

** 2: jajaja muero de risa con tu comentario, creo que fue mi favorito y aunque no lo haya golpeado espero que el "beso" no te defraudara bye te mando muchos abrazos porque me encanto tu comentario**

**michan-natsu: pues te hago caso y no lo dejo ahí jajaja, aquí te dejo el otro capítulo espero que te guste muchos saludos bye bye**

**Miki nalu: me alegra tu curiosidad, aquí está el otro capítulo espero que te guste, gracias por tu comentario bye **

**Y esta vez tampoco habrá avances ya que si pongo alguna pista sabrán que es "eso", nuevamente perdón por el capítulo tan pequeño pero ya me muero de sueño la verdad y ahora mismo son las 3:30 am y eso de estar pegada a la pantalla de la computadora todo el día, haciendo puras tonterías todos los días es lo mío, pero ya llegue a mi limite a sí que bye**

**A una cosa más antes de irme el día martes que es cuando se supone que el capítulo va a ser actualizado quien sabe si lo suba el lunes por la noche o el martes en la tarde ya que como el lunes entro a la secundaria se me hará un poco complicado desvelarme como estos días así que estén atentos, pero el martes de todas maneras de una u otra manera estará ya actualizado antes de la noche y sin más que decir me despido ja ne**


End file.
